deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Tsumichi
Description Pit vs Tsumichi! Kid Icarus vs an OC! Can Pit pull out a victory, or will Tsumichi stand on top? Interlude Wiz: Japan, home to many warriors, will never cease to end housing amazing characters Boomstick: Two of which are Pit, servant of the goddess of light. Wiz: And Tsumichi, saviour of Japan. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Pit (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQnBqpdEHc0 ) Wiz: The angelic Pit, servant of Palutena, is a cheery young angel, stronger than most, if not all mortals. Boomstick: He defeated Medusa TWICE, Pandora, Twinbellows, along with many more gods and fiends. Wiz: 'But how can he kill someone twice?' you may ask. And that's because Hades, the TRUE lord of the underworld revived her and used her essentially as a pawn. Boomstick: And to be able to defeat everything he has, he's an amazing fighter with plenty of experience! His main weapon is the Palutena Bow. Wiz: He also carries the Upperdash Arm, a weapon with good Melee power, along with his Guardian Orbitars, which can block all incoming attacks. Boomstick: His arsenal would end there... But that's kinda pathetic, so we're extending our reach to Kid Icarus: Uprising! In this game he can dodge by dashing at the last second, giving him temporary immunity. Wiz: Though, the timing does get more difficult when used in succession. He also gets the EZ Cannon, where the rounds explode after use, and the Violent Palm, wich looks essentially like a whole-arm tattoo. Boomstick: There's also the Insight Staff, and the shots get stronger as they travel! ...With the drawback that it looks like a walking stick. Wiz: There's the Tiger Claws, which improve his speed, at the cost of short range and decent melee. There's the First Blade, which is an all-around good weapon. Boomstick: Lastly, theres the Ore Club! It does MASSIVE melee damage! Kinda like my d-''' Wiz: THERES ALSO the added benefit of its charged shots penetrating certain walls. 'Boomstick: Also very much like m-' WIz: BUT ALL OF these are weaker than the three sacred treasures- the Arrows of Light, the Pegasus Wings, and the Mirror Shield. '''Boomstick: But his last and most powerful weapon is the Great Sacred Treasure! Pit: Great Sacred Treasure, ACTIVATE! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE5-CYy91fA ) Wiz: Crafted by Dyntos and made entirely of Ohricalcum, It was designed to be the best weapon in the universe, capable of slaying Hades. Boomstick: It even has 5 different forms! Its First Form fires five shots at a time, and its charged shots fire explosive rounds. Wiz: Pursuit mode is the fastest mode, with the tradeoff being less power overall. Mech Armor mode shoots the equivalent of arrows from its golden arch. Boomstick: Titan mode is capable of generating a gigantic blue sword, capable of slicing Hades' legs off! Wiz: And its final mode is Ultralight mode- which is the most maneuverable, and capable of firing projectiles very fast. Boomstick: All of this, and he still looks like a tweenager. Wiz: Thats true, and its worth pointing out he has the mind of a tweenager as well- he doesn't take fights to seriously until they get deadly. Pit: *While fighting Twinbellows the third time* And if you're REALLY good, i'll take you for a walk!... And give you a bath... AND a treat! We're gonna wrap up some SERIOUS Nintendogs trainer points together!! Palutena: Focus, Pit. Wiz: But once he gets serious, there's no stopping him. Boomstick: You'd have to be pretty lucky to piss off Pit and still live. Pit: Underling of Medusa floating before me, its time for you to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light! And you. Are. HISTORY! Palutena: ...What was THAT all about? Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesn't weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about three megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Think best case scenario for a normal person. Tsumichi is three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 10^21 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 10^20 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: And lastly, Tsumichi wields a longsword, which he uses if he's running low on power, or his access to metal is restricted. He is very skilled, but not a master, as he has only been training for a few months. It is made of steel, with traces of iron, so he can control it, but not to the extend of his metals. He usually uses his powers to increase cutting power or to repair it. But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to use his sword. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. Fight ~Skyworld~ Palutena: Pit! Its an emergency! Come quickly! Pit: What is it?! Palutena: A new threat, a human warrior named Tsumichi. The underworld is trying to recruit him, you must either recruit him yourself or kill him. Pit: Is that all? I'll be going now! Palutena: *Gives Pit the Power of flight to go to Tokyo* Pit: WOOHOO! ~Tokyo~ Tsumichi is in his forest fending off Skuttlers and Monoeyes. Pit lands near the forest. Pit: Ok, so he's somewhere in this forest? Palutena: Yeah, but I'm not feeling too good... I'm going to have to break the connection between us. I hope you can do it on your own. Pit: PLEASE don't go! Remember when i was trapped inside Hades? I went crazy without you to talk to me! Palutena: It wont be for long, i'll monitor the fight and pull you out once you win. *Cuts the connection* Pit: Lady Palutena? Laaady Paluteeeeeeenaaaaaa? Aw man... *Enters forest, fighting off various monsters, eventually reaching Tsumichi.* Tsumichi: First those freaks, now an Angel? What did i do... Pit: Tsumichi, i heard you were being recruited to the underworld army. I have been given orders to either kill you or bring you back as a soldier in Lady Palutena's army. Tsumichi: Just leave. I want to be alone. Tsumichi's thoughts: Maybe if i control his blood... Tsumichi reaches out to pit to try and control his blood, but he cannot; there is no blood in Pit. Tsumichi's thoughts: Figures... He IS an angel... Pit: If you won't come with me, i'll have to take your corpse with me or die trying. Tsumichi: Then you will die trying. Pit: DON'T say i didn't warn you, cause i am now: There's no way you can beat me! Tsumichi: Such pride for an angel. Pit: I-i'm not prideful! I'm.... Confident, yeah! Confident. Tsumichi: You don't sound confident there. Pit: Erh... Just fight me! FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygy6O9kVt7U ) Pit immediately fires some arrows in quick succession, all of which are blocked by Tsumichi's metal. Tsumichi then attacks with some silver daggers, and Pit dodges them all. Tsumichi then collapses the into ball bearings, and has them collapse in on each other to hit Pit, who dodges again. Tsumichi then brings it all together in a giant ball, which Pit then blocks with his Guardian Orbitars. Pit: Is that the best you can do? Pit uses the Upperdash Arm, which is quickly blocked by some of Tsumichi's metals, but the arm sticks to the metal. Pit: Hey! Give it back! Tsumichi then coats the Arm in gold, takes it from Pit, and launches it far away. Tsumichi: No. Pit jumps down, and equips the Violent Pam, before firing Charged Shots at Tsumichi's metal wall. Tsumichi is holding, but the metal is wearing down. Tsumichi's thoughts: I've never seen someone who can produce this much pressure! Pit, getting nowhere with the wall, takes out the Ore Club. Tsumichi puts down his wall to see what's happening. Pit then fires a forward-dash-charged-shot at Tsumichi. Tsumichi puts up his wall, but is caught off guard to see the shot go through it. He moves to the side, immediately after, Pit fires his bow again, only to narrowly miss. Pit: This is TOO easy! Tsumichi: Don't get too cocky. Tsumichi then attempted to surround Pit with metal, only its blocked on all sides by the Guardian Orbitars. Tsumichi keeps applying pressure, but the Orbiters hold. Tsumichi takes off his metal, and Pit runs to the treeline. Tsumichi: Now what!? Pit takes out the Insight Staff and fires a shot from far away. Tsumichi barely had any time to put up his wall. Pit keeps firing, but the shots keep getting absorbed. Eventually Pit stops firing. Tsumichi: Where are you.... Pit emerges from the forest, wielding his Tiger Claws. He quickly ran up to the wall and slashed at it, nearly cutting it. Tsumichi then set for the sky, and Pit switched out to the First Blade, using continuous fire. Tsumichi's walls absorbed it all. Pit then used the EZ cannon, firing everything he had, trying to break the metals. It was useless. Tsumichi: You're all out. Tsumichi converted the entirety of his metals to small knives, sending them continuously at Pit. Pit didn't have time to use the Orbitars - he had to dodge. He dodged as much as he could, but after four, he started getting pelted with hits, eventually flying back to the treeline from the knock-back. Pit: This is tougher than i thought it would be... All right... Pit got out a small purple-ish box, before kicking it open. Pit: EQUIPPED! Pit had just opened the box containing the Three Sacred Treasures. He took to the skies via the Pegasus wings, blocking Tsumichi's knives with the Mirror Shield. Using the Arrows of Light, he fired back. A few hit Tsumichi before he could put up his wall. Tsumichi: You pest! Tsumichi sent out his metals, gripping the bow and shield, taking them both from Pit, and crushing them. Tsumichi: It ends here! Pit: I never thought i'd have to use it again... Pit then jumped high in the air. Pit: GREAT SACRED TREASURE, ACTIVATE! As Pit said this the Great Sacred Treasure manifested. Tsumichi immediately put up a wall as Pit fired. It was putting Tsumichi under a lot of stress. Tsumichi sent out his metals, and broke the GST's gun. Tsumichi: Nice try, little bird! Pit: NOBODY CALLS ME A LITTLE BIRD! ENGAGING PURSUIT MODE! Tsumichi's thoughts: I need to get some distance.... Tsumichi then began backing away as fast as he could, but the GST got behind him and fired. Tsumichi barely had time to put up his wall; he was getting fatigued. Tsumichi, in a last-ditch effort, sent out his metals, to crush the GST entirely. He succeeded, partially. He crushed the GST, but it only changed shape. Pit: ENGAGING TITAN MODE! YOU'RE TIME IS UP! Pit then summoned a blue sword, cutting Tsumichi's wall in half, and killing Tsumichi as well. K.O.! Pit got out of the GST. Pit: VICTORY! Palutena: Nice job Pit.... but i should've seen the innocence in his heart before this happened. He really did just want to be alone, he didn't want to join the underworld. Pit: Oh..... Palutena:.... Let's get you home. I'm sure you're starving. Pit: I'm actually not hungry for once Lady Palutena.... Conclusion Wiz: Boy, that was a close- Wiz and Boomstick look at each other, and burst out in laughter. Boomstick: This was EASILY a stomp in Pit's favor. Wiz: Despite Tsumichi taking the fight seriously, Pit's got more experience at 25+ years of training, and a much wider arsenal. Boomstick: Plus, he has the completely overpowered Great Sacred Treasure. There's no way Tsumichi could HOPE beat that monster of a machine. Wiz: The winner is, Pit. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015